gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Sansa Stark
| Nuotrauka = Sansa_Wolf_Dress_Season_6.png | Sezonai = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 | Pirmas pasirodymas = „Winter is Coming” | Pasirodė = 43 epizodai (žiūrėti apačioje) | Titulai = Princesė Vinterfelo ledi | Pravardės = Balandėlis Paukštelė Sansa Lannister Sansa Bolton Eleina (ankščiau) | Statusas = Gyva | Amžius = 17 | Gimė = 287 PU, Vinterfele | Ištikimybė = Stark giminė Lannister giminė - priverstinė santuoka Bolton giminė - priverstinė santuoka | Kilmė = Šiauriečių | Šeima = {Eddard Stark} - tėvas {Catelyn Stark} - motina {Robb Stark} - brolis Bran Stark - brolis Rickon Stark - brolis {Jon Snow} - pavainikis brolis Benjen Stark - dėdė {Brandon Stark} - dėdė {Lyanna Stark} - teta {Jon Arryn} - dėdė {Lysa Arryn} - teta Petyr Baelish - dėdė Tyrion Lannister - pirmasis vyras (de facto anuliuota) Ramsay Bolton - antrasis vyras | Aktorius = Sophie Turner }} Sansa Stark - pagrindinė veikėja 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 sezonuose. Personažę vaidina aktorė Sophie Turner. Ji debiutavo serialo premjeroje Sansa yra lordo Edardo Starko ir ledi Ketlinos Stark dukra, Robo, Brandono ir Rikono Starko sesuo, taip pat pavainikio Džono Snou pusiausesuo. Ji persikėlė gyventi į Karaliaus Uostą tuomet kai jos tėvas lordas Edardas buvo karaliaus Roberto Barateono paskirtas Karaliaus Ranka. Ten ji susižadėjo su princu Džofriu Barateonu. Vėliau Karaliaus Uoste reikalai pakrypsta į blogąją pusę; ji buvo priversta žiūrėti kaip jos tėvui įvykdoma egzekucija, nes tariamai Edardas išdavė karalių Džofrį. Vykstant Penkių Karalių Kariui, Sansa buvo Lanisterių kalinė, ir ji buvo daug kartų pažeminta ir mušama prieš visą dvarą, tačiau paskui atvykus Mardžerei Tairel jis atsisako vesti Sansą. Biografija Prielaida thumb|140px|left|Sansa vaikystėje su savo septa [[Mordane|Mordeina.]] Sansa yra vyriausia duktė ir antrasis vyriausias Lordo Edardo Starko ir Ledi Ketlinos Tali vaikas. Edardas yra Starkų giminės lordas ir Šiaurės Sergėtojas. Šiaurė yra viena iš Septynių Karalysčių, o Starkų giminė yra viena seniausių iš Didžiųjų Giminių. Starkų giminės būstinė yra Vinterfelas (Žiemakritis), todėl Starkų giminės vyriausiasis taip pat turi Vinterfelo lordo titulą. Sansa gimė ir užaugo Vinterfele. Ji turi vyresnį brolį Robą, du jaunesnius brolius Brandoną „Braną“ bei Rikoną, ji dar turi jaunesniąją seserį Ariją, taip ji turi pavainikį brolį Džoną Sniegą (Joną Snou). Sansai, priešingai negu savo seseriai Arijai labiau patinka „tikrai Ledi“ būdingi dalykai, kaip siuvinėjimas, dainavimas ir t.t. Sansa anksčiau svajojo tapti Karaliene, panašiai kaip Sersėja Lanister. Sansos išvaizda daug labiau primena Talių giminės bruožus, negu Starkų, kaip antai ryškiai variniai plaukai ir vandens mėlynumo akys. Ji yra absoliuti Arijos priešingybė, nes jos yra visiškai išvaizda nepanašios, neužsiima panašia veikla, Arija ypač nemėgsta mergaitiškų dalykų. Nuotraukų galerija Mordane 1x01.png|Sansa practicing her needlework with Septa Mordane in "Winter is Coming." House Stark and retainers.jpg|Sansa and her family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming." Sansa Stark.jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 1 promo picture. SansaStarkS1Promo.png|Promotional image of Sansa in Season 1 Sansa 1x08.jpg|Sansa begs for mercy for her father in "The Pointy End." Ned's execution.jpg|Sansa tries to prevent her father's execution in "Baelor." Joffrey.png|Joffrey torments Sansa on the traitors walk in "Fire and Blood." Sansa and Meryn 1x10.png|Ser Meryn Trant restrains Sansa in "Fire and Blood." Sansa 201.jpg|Sansa at Joffrey's name day tourney in "The North Remembers." Sansa S2.jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 2 promo picture. SansaStarkS2Promo.jpg|Promotional image of Sansa in Season 1 Sansa 204.jpg|Promotional image of Sansa in the Great Hall of the Red Keep in "Garden of Bones." Sansa Blackwater.jpg|Sansa in "Blackwater." GameOfThronesS3-3.JPG|Sansa in "Dark Wings, Dark Words." Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna and Loras in "Second Sons". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 2 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa at their wedding in "Second Sons". Second_sons_Sansa.png|Sansa before her wedding. Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa and Shae in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-Sansaposter.jpg|Promotional image for Sansa in Season 4. Sansa-Stark-Profile-HD.png|Sansa in "Mockingbird". AlayneTheMountainAndTheViperPromotional.jpg|Promotional image for "Mockingbird". Sansa2.jpg|Sansa Stark as Alayne in Season 5 Sansa Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Sansa with Ramsay in "Kill the Boy" Sansa5.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 10.jpg|Sansa with Theon in Season 6 GOT S6 16.png Giminės medis Pasirodymai TV serialas en:Sansa Stark de:Sansa Stark es:Sansa Stark fr:Sansa Stark it:Sansa Stark pl:Sansa Stark ro:Sansa Stark (serial) ru:Санса Старк uk:Санса Старк Kategorija:Personažai Kategorija:Stark giminė